Uchiha Legend
by XAjXLeosora
Summary: There are two young boys who must over come their fate and the fate of two worlds ...in a way :)
1. Chapter 1

** Uchiha Legend**

At the School for Ninja's there are two Uchiha brothers. There Names are Aj and Soran. They live just outside the school in an alley way that is covered by some blankets not very comfortable is it? But Soran is the oldest of the two by a year(12). Soran wears a black jacket with the Uchiha sign in the upper right shoulder area and his eyes are a bright yellow which is very unusual for an Uchiha since there eyes are a cold black but any way he wears a whit T-shirt under the jacket. Aj wears and black Scarf with the Uchiha symbol at the end of if and a black jacket his eyes are a silver blue like color also unusual for an Uchiha(10).

Aj: Get up…

Soran: Oh sorry

The two walk into the school bathroom and get ready for the day

Aj: ….

Soran: I think today will be good

Aj: shut up and get dressed

Soran: I guess you never change do you?

Aj: the shut up part wasn't a joke you know

Soran and Aj walk out of the bathroom fully dressed and clean Soran walks Aj down to the class room and the two enter

Iruka: welcome you're a little late but it is ok

Aj:…..

Soran: sorry

Tera: oh my gosh the two Uchiha brothers

Yuna: there so awesome!

Soran: why thank you ladies

Aj:…..

Yuna: do you talk

Aj:…

Tera: I think he is shy

Aj: Like hell I am

Aj's face goes from an annoyed to a highly pissed face

Yuna: scary

Tera: whoa!

Soran: sorry about him he is um a little stressed

Yuna: oh

Ever since Aj's Mother died he has had a butterfly follows him it is believed to be her spirit and her necklace is around his neck at all times. Ever since that day he rarely speaks and when he does it's mostly insults

Aj:….

Soran: take a seat

Aj stairs at Soran

Aj:…..

Soran: ugh fine

Iruka: class where going to practice sparing today

Aj:….

The class enters the outside sparing area and everyone gathers around Iruka

Iruka: will Soran and Aj please step forward

Aj sighs and walks to the filed setting his kendo on the ground softly and the butterfly lands gently on the kendo ( Kendo: a wooden sword that is used for practice)

Iruka: now make the friend ship sign

Aj and Soran cross pinkies and stare at each other Soran smiling and Aj's face shows no emotion

Iruka: Begin!

Aj goes for a sweeping kick but Soran easily dodges and comes back with a punch to the face Aj's body moves side to side as he is hit Again and Again but Aj doesn't fall he dodges one of the punches and kicks Soran in the chest

Aj: (wiping blood from lips) …ugh

Soran: you have gotten better I see there is no reason to hold back anymore

Yuna: his sharingan!

Soran's eyes change from a Yellow color to a red color with all three notches in his eye

Aj: !

Aj quickly responds by dashing at Soran. Soran sticks his hand out and slides Aj over his head with ease Aj hits the floor and tries to get up but before he can Soran is over top of him about to hit him .

Tera: whoa….

Iruka: end it seems that Soran is the victor

Aj:…..

Aj gets up and dusts himself off grabs his Kendo and Leaves

Tera: is that even allowed?

Yuna: no not at all

Iruka: well as you all know you will revive your head bands tomorrow and there you will be given a squad number and a Sensei

Soran: hey …Yuna I think

Yuna's face is blood red form embarrassment

Yuna: y-yes….

Soran: well I heard your great at sealing jutsu and the daughter of the hokage its impressive

Tera: you the daughter of Naruto?

Yuna: um yeah.

Soran: you must have gotten his shy side he-he

Yuna covers her face with embarrassment

Yuna: (slightly mumbled) Stop making fun of me!

Soran: Ha-ha

Tera: she said stop!

Soran: oh I didn't mean to cause any trouble I just came to say that's an amazing achievement

Yuna: thank you!

Soran: well see you guys later!

Soran Walks back into the school and the sparing matches continue but the soon end when a random ninja breaks his hand hitting Tera's face

Tera: grr

Ninja: I'm sorry

The class ends and everyone is free for the day

Soran: what to do what to do….?

Yuna: you can come with us to the store!

Soran: um really but I kind of have to find Aj

Tera: we will help then!

Yuna: best way to find someone is to split up

Soran: right we'll meet back here in about 30 minutes

Yuna & Tera: got it

The three spread off in different directions

Tera finds Aj at midnight lake ( A lake where the water glows and it is always night)

Tera: Aj…

Aj turns around slowly

Aj:…..

Tera: this place is … amazing

Aj:…..

Tera: you don't speak?

Aj:….

Tera: we have been worried sick about you why did you just leave

Aj:…

Tera: say something

Aj:…

Tera: why! Why wont you talk

Aj:…

Tera: well ill stay (taking a seat beside Aj) until your ready

Aj glances at Tera with a look of surprise

Aj: why…..

Tera: huh

Aj: why would you stay

Tera: well because your my friend

Aj: friend…

Tera grabs Aj's hand and looks at the stars

Tera: yeah

Aj: you don't know me

Tera: well let me get to know you

Aj looks away and his hand tightly grips Tera's

Aj: I'm an Uchiha cursed to bear a tailed beast inside me and my older brother is everything he has power skill and all I have is my pathetic fire style unlike my brother who is trained by the hokage himself…

Tera: ….i know ho you feel

Aj: how! How would you know!

Tera takes off her hat and jacket

Aj: you have a tail and pointy ears

Tera: I hate them I wish there was a way I could be normal

Aj: why your fine the way you are they make you look better you shouldn't hide them

Tera:!

Aj: really

Soran: HEY!

Aj:….

Tera: found him

Aj stands up and walks into the forest. The next day everyone received head bands and a squad number

Soran: 6

Yuna: 6

Tera: hey I'm six too looks like where all in the same squad but that leaves Aj out

Aj holds up the card with the number six on it

Soran: a four man squad that's odd

A woman walks threw the door followed by a man know well by Aj

Aj: SASUKE!

Sasuke: o god!

Aj springs into Action leaps into the air and swings a kick but Sasuke blocks with ease

Sasuke: long time no see

Aj: what are you doing here!?

Sasuke: its required that I and Anko be your sensei

Aj: HELL NO!

Aj throws a punch at Sasuke but again he blocks

Aj: DAMN IT!

Anko: now calm down

Aj: do you know what this bastard did to me!?

Anko: I said calm down

Anko's voice sends a chill through the air that made Aj surrender

Aj: fine

Sasuke: whew… but anyway where all here because where a squad. Squad six to be exact here in the Squad we have Two Uchiha a Hyuga and Uzumaki

Aj: FIRE STYLE FIRE BALL JUTSU

Aj unleashes a huge ball of flame

Sasuke: ….

Sasuke sticks up his hand brushing away the flame and kicks Aj threw the wall

Soran: AJ!

Anko: god kids these days well Sasuke I guess that one is yours

Sasuke jumps down into the field where Aj landed

Sasuke: so um

Aj jumps into the air and throws Kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke cuts them all in half and as he does Aj dashes straight at him and hits him in the stomach

Aj: HAAA

Aj kicks Sasuke but Sasuke isn't affected Sasuke kicks Aj into the air and grabs his foot slams him into the ground and is about to stab him when Aj slides his foot under Sasuke and trips him and Aj leaps into the Air

Aj: fire style fire ball jutsu

The fire heads straight for Sasuke

Sasuke: Fire style Fire ball jutsu

Sasuke's fire Explodes making Aj's look like a ember

Aj: DAMN NOT AGAIN

Aj is hit by the enormous fire and as he falls to the ground he sees Sasuke preparing a Chidori Aj quickly spins and kicks Sasuke in the back of the head but it turned out to be a illusion and Sasuke grabs Aj by throat

Sasuke: enough kid

Aj:….

Sasuke: save it for when you get stronger then you can try and beat me

Meanwhile

Soran: AJ!

Tera: AJ!

Yuna: oh

Anko: don't worry Sasuke will handle him for today but you three are going to go through hell

Soran: Um no

Anko: your first test is to make it threw the death valley receive your clan tag and return now Aj will join you shortly so well have to wait about

Sasuke: no need

Aj and Sasuke jump in threw the whole in the window

Aj: …..

Anko: ok well pair up and get started

Tera: Aj?

Aj nods and the two leave

Soran: Yuna?

Yuna: lets go!

The Four set out

Anko: Sasuke you have the right side ill handle the left

Sasuke: alright.

The two head into the forest

Inside the forest

Aj: Your byakugan would helpful

Tera: but it uses a lot of chakra

Aj: don't worry ill handle the enemy

Anko: you noticed me

Aj: you smell like food and flowers with a side of snake

Anko: Yeah….

Aj stands as if he is prepared for a fight and he pushes Tera behind him

Aj: Anko? Why are you here

Anko: to stop you!

Aj and Anko Clash

Aj: Tera get the tag!

Tera: right!

Anko: god

Anko spits out a clone of Snakes and as she turns around Aj hits her in the face with a kick then kicks her into the clone she made

Aj: GO!

Soran: EY give me the damn tag!

Soran Runs after Tera and Aj dashes past Anko

Anko: yep. yep about time for me to start

Anko dashes and grabs Aj and Soran slams both of them into the ground

Anko: Snack pit

Anko encases the two with snakes

Aj & Soran: damn damn DAMN!

Anko: TERA GET BACK HERE

Sasuke: oh I get some action

Tera kicks Sasuke in the face and grabs the Hyuga tag and runs

Sasuke: EY!

In the snack pit

Aj: …..

Soran: we have to get out

Aj:…..

Soran: fire style

Aj: don't you fuck tard you'll kill us both

Soran: then what do I do

Aj: stay calm

Soran:…..ARE YOU A FUCKING RETARD

Aj:…..

Soran moves in circles trying to bust out but he ends up tangling him self

Soran: Just my luck

Aj:…..

Aj slowly reaches for a Kunai

Aj: this is why I said stay calm

Aj burst out of the pit and snakes fly everywhere

Soran: now help me

Aj: why I want to win duh

Aj leaps into the Air and Shoots out ten fire balls

Soran: Ey

Sasuke turns to see the fire

Sasuke: Sharingan!

Sasuke's eyes turn to a dark red as the sharingan appears and he counters the fire balls with a swipe of his foot and as he goes threw them he kicks Aj in the chest sending him flying into a tree Anko grabs Tera

Tera: palm rotation!

Tera spins and Anko is blown back but all of a sudden there is a shadow over Tera

Yuna: THE TAG! Chain seal blood lust!

The ground turns into a puddle of blood and Tera falls in and when Yuna is about to take the Tag Aj drop kicks her in the head sending her flying then he grabs Tera and pulls her out of the blood

Aj:…..

Tera: thanks

Anko: poison snake

Aj kicks the snake into Sasuke and it bites him

Sasuke: ANKO!

Aj: ….

Aj kicks Anko into Sasuke and then Tera and Aj flee

Yuna: oh no you don't

Yuna chases after them

Aj: get on my back

Tera's face turns red and she blushes

Tera: why

Aj: JUST FUCKING DO IT!

Tera hops on to Aj's back and Aj jumps into the trees

Aj: Tera do you have enough chakra to use Byakugan once more?

Tera: Byakugan!... its over there

Soran: AJ!

Aj: go get it I have to handle this guy

Tera: are you sure you can

Aj: ill get my ass kicked but itll buy you enough time wont it

Tera: yeah

Tera leaps into the trees going in the direction of the final Tag

Aj: this is going to be hell

Soran burst out of nowhere and punches Aj into a tree

Aj: oh hi there

Soran: don't fuck with me you left me to die!

Aj: oops

Soran punches Aj threw the tree grabs his foot and smashes him into the ground leaps into the air and slams down on his chest

Aj: UGH

Soran: Sharingan!

Soran's eyes go from A yellow to a Dark red as the sharingan appears and he grabs Aj by the shirt and kicks him repeatedly

Soran: I'm Going to FUCKING KILL YOU

Aj kicks Soran in the head punches him in the chest and trips him

Aj: I gotta run

Aj takes off

Meanwhile

Tera: here it is

Yuna: hand them over!

Tera: um no sorry I don't want to

Yuna: I can seal your heart

Tera: you have to get to me first Byakugan!

Yuna: don't fool yourself there is no way you have enough Chakra to fight

Aj: Leave her the fuck alone!

Tera: Aj!

Yuna: ugh you again you kicked me!

Aj: ill do it again to

Aj holds his hand up with his thumb up and his arm fully stretched out

Aj: I vowed to protect her now fuck off!

Soran: HEY!

Anko: things are getting interesting

Aj: Tera…

Tera: yeah

Aj: were friends ok?

Tera nodes in agreement

Soran: this is the first time you said something like that

Aj: Test me if you want

All of a sudden Aj's face is serious and Soran dashes for Tera and before he knows it Aj has him by the throat and kicks him into Yuna

Yuna: blood seal!

Aj kicks Yuna in her mouth and grabs her arm and pulls her into his fist then he throws her into the air

Aj: ugh….this is annoying

Soran gets up and the sharingan is burning in his eyes and he swings at Aj but Aj blocks with no problem as if he could see what Soran is about to do

Tera: this is

Aj: yeah I figured out how to read your moves without the sharingan

Aj kicks Soran in the chest and then punches him repeatedly until he is nocked out

Tera: T-thanks

Aj brushes some hair behind her ear

Aj: are you ok…

Tera: yeah

Aj: get on my back you don't need to be walking your low on chakra

Soran: wait

Aj: you cant fight anymore so it'd be pointless to stand up

Anko: the formation of a team I see

Aj: what

Anko: this was to see who would be able to look after there team mate and Aj you did surprisingly well you protected Tera very well so you two win

Aj: we win…?

Tera: we did it Aj!

Aj: yeah. Yeah we did!

Soran: Damn!

Yuna: this is all your fault

Aj: ….

Tera: your going back to no talking huh

Aj:…..

Tera: well that's fine

Anko: you all pass tomorrow be out here at Six am sharp

Aj: ill walk you home Tera..

Chapter Friendship end!


	2. Chapter 2

Uchiha Blood Awaken! The sharingan!

Six am in the morning the group meets at the training area

Anko: welcome

Aj: ….

Tera: hi sensei

Soran: good morning

Yuna: *yawing* hi everyone

Sasuke: the mission for you all is to find what Anko has given you

Aj: …?

Soran: what?

Anko: in the woods are 4 weapons each suitable to your fighting style its my gift now you must find it once you do its yours.

Aj: why bring us here for some stupid weapon hunt we will find the in a hour tops

Anko: not so fast I never said they where in this village…

Yuna: no way…

Soran: yeah as if you would go threw all of that trouble just to hide some weapons

Anko: true that's why I used snakes

Aj: …..

Anko: yes very tiring

Aj:…..

Anko: now get to looking

Aj: hand them over

Anko: what do you mean

Aj: Sasuke stop playing I can tell its you

Anko shifts into Sasuke

Sasuke: cant believe you saw threw that

Aj: I wasent hard Anko smells like flowers and Snakes with some food in there

Sasuke: how do you know how she smells

Soran: That's one of Aj's abilities he can smell chakra and remember it forever

Sasuke: so what do I smell like?

Aj:…..

Soran: um so what are we supposed to be doing

Sasuke: well since you figured out this trial way before we thought you would ill make up something…

Aj:…

Tera: Yuna.

Yuna: yeah?

Tera: what is going to happen

Soran: hey I think its going to be a search and find mission

Aj:….

Yuna: well I hope its fun..

Aj:…..

Sasuke: I got it

Aj:…..

Sasuke: you four will pick a spot in this village to call the Team Anko and Sasuke base

Aj:…

Tera: are you serious

Anko: I think that's a good idea you all need to get to know each other

Naruto: Anko…

Anko: N-Naruto what are you doing here?

Naruto: I'm sorry but I have a mission for your squad its ranked SS

Aj looks at Naruto strangely excited

Naruto: there is a man who has been killing women and kids.

Aj:…

Naruto: his name is Jashin

Soran: Jashin..?

Naruto: remember this is rank SS all we know about him is he is able to resurrect the dead that weren't sealed again already….

Aj:….

Anko: we under stand Aj, Soran, Yuna, and Tera this maybe the most important mission you can attempt now

Aj: no one will die…

Anko: !what

Aj: I wont let any one die I will fight until I can no longer stand

Naruto: Aj You

Aj: now I don't really care about anyone but Tera she is my friend and I will protect her over anything and to you Anko I Vow to bring everyone in this squad back alive

Anko:!

Naruto: Heh

Aj: This I swear we will not fail

Aj Holds Both his pointer and middle finger out to Anko

Soran: whoa this is only the second time I have seen him do this

Yuna: there was another time

Soran: yeah…. When our grandfather died Aj swore to protect the family no matter what just like he is doing now and to tell you I haven't gotten in any harm yet

Anko and Aj lock fingers and Aj Stairs into Anko's eyes

Anko: I trust your word…

Aj:…

Soran: ( So it was like just then he became the leader of this team because everyone knew ….if anyone could get us back it'd be him.. for some reason I felt safe and a sense of pride rush over me..)

Yuna: ( for some reason I can trust him)

Tera: ( he feels for me this much..?)

Aj: Everyone gather whatever it is you need and please don't be late I kind of made everyone something

Anko: OH almost forgot here you guys go

Anko gives a Uchiha sword to Aj along with Sasuke's Arm braces that he wore during the chunin Exams. She gave Soran Hand blades that reach down to his elbow. She gave Yuna a Stone that boost the sealing power for ninja. She gives Tera some Chakra pills for her to use the byakugan more than once

About an hour later everyone is at the Leaf village gate

Aj: everyone ready

Soran: yeah Bro

Yuna: Yes

Tera: I … want you to have this

Aj: ! what is it

Tera reaches out to Aj with a Necklace that has the symbol of honor on it

Aj :..thanks

Tera: Y-your welcome

Aj:….

Soran: Awe look at you two!

Yuna: making gifts already!

Aj: ! / Shut up you lonely bitch

Yuna: hey!

Soran: AWE

Aj: you too you nasty dirt eating asshole

Soran: O.O well then

Tera: were not together! /

Aj:….

Soran: well then

Yuna: lair

Aj: bitch I'm a ring your nasty ass neck in a minute

Soran: whoa, whoa

Yuna: come on then

Aj: I swear

Anko: Sorry I'm late

Aj: ….

Yuna: now your quiet

Aj: …..

Soran: Epic silence!

Aj: ….

Yuna: piece of shit

Aj: that's it I'm going to beat the shit out of you then smash your body into a million pieces and hide them some where

Yuna: pervert

Aj: what!?

Soran: yeah dude that's nasty!

Aj: WHAT THE FUCK!?

Anko: nasty indeed

Aj: -_-

Soran: hmm lets see

Soran Smacks Aj in the face

Aj: :/ / BITCH

Soran: yeah it changed  
Yuna: let me try!

Aj: don't you touch me with those nasty infected hands… god knows where you put them

Yuna: WHAT?

Aj: I think you heard me

Yuna steps into Aj's personal space

Aj: Anko remember what I said about no one dyeing scratch Yuna Off that list -_-

Yuna: your just mad because you cant have me

Aj: LIKE HELL I AM! I mean really you fuck every thing with legs

Yuna: WHAT

Aj: I don't think it's safe to repeat that

Yuna: OOOOOO

Aj: you should stop blowing out that hot gas before you kill all of us

Anko: Um….

Yuna: GRRRRR

Aj: that's weird growling at people …you know if you weren't a girl id slap the shit out of you

Yuna: GRRRRRR

Aj: there it is again

Soran: ok you two

Aj: ….

Yuna: I don't like you

Aj: t-.-t

Anko: Stop it

Aj:….

Yuna:….

Anko: I decided ill attend this mission and also ill lead you all since I track the best

Aj:…

Tera: so why is this guy such a problem?

Anko: he has a very strong ally

Aj:…

Soran: who is that?

Anko: It is a man named Pain

Aj:…..

Soran: No way

Yuna: what do you mean that's impossible

Anko: some how he is able to control him using his jutsu to destroy

Aj:…

Aj walks out of the village and heads down the path

Anko: where are you going

Aj: to find Pain

Anko: do you even know where you going

Aj: yeah this way

Anko: to where

Aj: the hidden sand…

Soran: all the way out there

Aj: he is out there

Anko: what makes you believe that?

Aj: the goal of every fucking super villain is to gather the tailed beast and in his case he has two. Kin the Two tails and Avion the 7 tails

Anko: who told you this

Aj: its not hard to figure out there are posters hung up every where saying that there missing and a man with orange hair is destroying villages

Naruto jumps down from a tree

Naruto: Aj is right and we don't have enough time to travel by foot so what are we going to do

Aj: there is a ninja named Sai

Naruto: Yeah Sai can use Art which can fly

Aj: we will have to use his air support to get us there before Jashin gets there

Soran: true but where is Sai

Naruto: he…got kidnapped

Aj: so now were out of luck

?: hey….do you know where Aj Uchiha is

Anko: who are you

?: bitch I asked for him not you

Naruto: Who are you!?

Jashin: god the name is Jashin

A man with three bodies tossed over his shoulder and Pain standing behind him walks up to Naruto

Jashin: yours hasn't yet evolved your no use to me now where is the Jinjuriki Aj

Aj: what do you want

Jashin: your still just a kid?

Aj:…

Jashin: I see well straight to the point then….You come with me OR everyone you have ever looked at will die

Aj:…..

Tera: this guy

Soran: Get the hell out

Aj:…

Yuna: I don't think he is going to listen

Jashin turns to look at Aj and he gets down to Aj's level

Jashin: I'm pretty sure that you know Pain right

Aj: …

Soran: Aj

Yuna: get away from him!

Yuna rushes At Jashin

Pain: Almighty Push!

Yuna is sent flying threw a building and lands in a wall her mouth pouring blood

Anko: YUNA!

Tera: one hit!...

Aj: Bastard….

Soran's hands curl into a fist and he just looks at Jashin and Pain

Pain: this world

Soran Burst with energy and punches Pain in the face kicks him in the chest jumps into the air and ground pounds Pain

Jashin: god fucking kids Kill him…

Pain: almighty pull

Naruto: OUH

Soran: UGHHH

Soran's face is smashed into Pain's right hand and Naruto's into his left

Pain: Almighty push

Aj: SORAN MOVE!

Soran closes his eyes and waits for the blow

Aj: MOVE!

Anko rushes into to help but Jashin kicks her in the face and holds her down

Jashin: now. Now we don't want you to ruin the fun

(Inside Aj's mind)

Aj: why…why is this happening again every time some one dies ….Soran I'm sorry I couldn't protect you

On the outside Aj's body has a White ring of Chakra circling him and the ground begins to crack

Aj: even now I have to use its power….no! no I wont Ill kill Pain by my hands now I will kill him! I'm going to protect this Squad

On the outside

Aj's eyes turn red and the sharingan is Burning in his eyes with the intent to kill

Aj: Pain…Put them down…

Pain:…..

Soran: Aj your…eyes

Aj: Yuna….

Anko: Aj get out of here

Aj: Anko….Soran…..Naruto…

Naruto: AJ! RUN!

Aj: this is the true power of an Uchiha

Soran: He….

Aj looks at pain and then is in his face and punches him so hard its seems as if his face imploded and He drops Soran and Naruto. Aj then Kicks Pain in the side of the head Pain is sent flying into the Leaf village and before he is able to get up Aj smashes into him grabs his face and tosses him into the air leaps up and hits him square in the face with a fire ball

Aj: Take your foot off her

Soran, Naruto, Tera, And Anko stair at Aj

Anko: how did you

Aj: let her go

Jashin: I believe you have bigger problems

Aj:….

Pain stands up and summons the 6 paths of pain

Pain: this is the end for you

Aj: this Is the end

Pain: ALMIGHTY PUSH

Aj opens his mouth and eats the chakra force

Aj: Almighty push

Aj sticks up his hand and propels a huge blast that nearly destroys the village and Pain is blown away into a Huge rock mountain

Aj: HAAAA

Aj dashes into Pain kneeing him in the chest and Pain2 grabs Aj's foot and slams him into the ground grabs his face and throws him into Pain3 who shoves Aj's face into the ground and within ten seconds Aj's foot swings up Kicking Pain3 in the chin knocking him into the air and in less than a second Aj is above Pain3 and he kicks him into the ground and there is nothing but a bloodstain from where his body hit the floor Pain 2 dashes At Aj . Aj turns around and sticks his hand up

Aj: Almighty push

Pain2's face is destroyed along with the rest of his body and Pain 4 and 5 Run At Aj

Naruto: How is he!

Soran: 0.o

Aj flip kicks Pain four and as he lands he punches pain Five into the ground Pain six summons two ugly animals Aj grabs both of them and crushes both of them and then he just walks over to Pain Six and stomps his face in as he stairs at Jashin

Jashin: my. My your scary

Aj:…get your nasty ass foot off of her before you end up like them

The 5 bodies of pain lay steaming on the floor (note: 1 pain was completely destroyed

Aj: lift your god dam foot off of her!

Jashin: now we don't want anyone to die now I said you had a choice now that pain is dead it makes my job 10x harder so ill kill this little girl

Jashin grabs Tera by her hair

Aj: TERA!

Tera: Aj help!

Aj: leave her out of this you wanted me right!?

Jashin: look you dumb ass I said come with me OR everyone you have ever looked at will die you chose the OR part

Pain: Earth Style: Blood spike!

Aj's chest is tore open by a large spike coming from the ground behind him stabbing him threw the chest

Soran: NOOO!

Jashin: OH CLIMAX!

Aj:…..

Aj reaches to pull the Spike out of his chest but he passes out before he can

Tera: AJ!

Jashin gets up and stands on the edge of the spike

Jashin: well damn I didn't think it be so easy

Soran:….Aj….no!

Aj's hand twitches

Aj: Damn you made me have to step in you piece of shit what happened to me relaxing in my comfy cage

Jashin: oh you have a mind of your own do you

Aj reaches his hand up and slams Jashin's face into the ground creating a huge crater

Aj: now ill kill all of you

Jashin's face is now …A big blood stain

Chapter end


End file.
